List of NHL records (team)
This is a list of regular season records by National Hockey League teams. Season records *Most points: 132, by 1976–77 Montreal Canadiens *Fewest points: 21, by 1974–75 Washington Capitals *Most wins: 62, by 1995–96 Detroit Red Wings *Fewest wins: 8, by 1974–75 Washington Capitals *Most ties: 24, by 1969–70 Philadelphia Flyers *Fewest ties: 2, by 1992–93 San Jose Sharks *Most losses: 71, by 1992–93 San Jose Sharks *Fewest losses: 8, by 1976–77 Montreal Canadiens *Most goals: 446, by 1983–84 Edmonton Oilers *Fewest goals: 133, by 1953–54 Chicago Black Hawks *Most goals against: 446, by 1974–75 Washington Capitals *Fewest goals against: 131, by 1953–54 Toronto Maple Leafs and 1955–56 Montreal Canadiens *Greatest goal differential: +216, by 1976–77 Montreal Canadiens *Lowest goal differential: -265, by 1974–75 Washington Capitals Notes: The length of the above seasons varies from 70 to 84 games. Ties were only recorded between 1982 & 2004. Streaks Longest winning streak *Overall: 17 games, by 1992–93 Pittsburgh Penguins *Home: 20 games, by 1929–30 Boston Bruins and 1975–76 Philadelphia Flyers *Away: 12 games, by 2005–06 Detroit Red Wings Longest winning streak to start the season *Overall: 10 games, by 1993–94 Toronto Maple Leafs and 2006–07 Buffalo Sabres *Home: 11 games, by 1963–64 Chicago Black Hawks *Away: 10 games, by 2006–07 Buffalo Sabres Longest undefeated streak *Overall: 35 games, by 1979–80 Philadelphia Flyers (25 wins, 10 ties) *Home: 34 games, by 1976–77 Boston Bruins *Away: 23 games, by 1974–75 Boston Bruins Longest losing streak *Overall: 37 games, by 1974–75 Washington Capitals *Home: 14 games, by 2003–04 Pittsburgh Penguins *Away: 38 games, by 1992–93 Ottawa Senators Longest winless streak *Overall: 30 games, by 1980–81 Winnipeg Jets (23 losses, 7 ties) *Home: 17 games, by 1995–96 Ottawa Senators and 1999–2000 Atlanta Thrashers *Away: 38 games, by 1992–93 Ottawa Senators Longest undefeated streak to end the season *Overall: 18 games, by 1992–93 Pittsburgh Penguins (17 wins, one tie) *Important Note, the 2005-06 New Jersey Devils hold the record for the longest season-ending winning streak with 11 wins and no losses. This was in the post-lock out hockey era in which ties no longer exist. Longest undefeated streak to start the season *Overall: 15 games, by 1984–85 Edmonton Oilers (12 wins, 3 ties) Miscellaneous *Most shutouts in a season: 22, by 1928–29 Montreal Canadiens (all shutouts won by George Hainsworth) *Most penalty minutes in a season: 2713, by 1991–92 Buffalo Sabres *Most penalty minutes in a game (both teams): March 5, 2004 Ottawa Senators at Philadelphia Flyers, 67 penalties (419 minutes) *Most goals in a game: 21, Toronto St. Patricks vs. Montreal Canadiens on January 10, 1920 (Montreal won 14-7)http://www.hockey-reference.com/teams/MTL/1920_games.html. 21, Edmonton Oilers vs. Chicago Black Hawks on December 11, 1985 (Edmonton won 12-9). *Largest goal differential: Detroit Red Wings 15, New York Rangers 0 on January 23, 1944. *Most Stanley Cups: 23, by Montreal Canadiens (the Canadiens have won the Stanley Cup 24 times, but their first win came in 1916, before the NHL existed) *Most consecutive Stanley Cup wins: 5 by the Montreal Canadiens (1956-1960) *Most consecutive Stanley Cup Finals appearances: 10 by the Montreal Canadiens (1951-1960) *Longest Playoff Appearance Streak: 29 years, by the Boston Bruins (1967-68 - 1995-96) *Most points without reaching playoffs: 96 2014–15 Boston Bruins *Most consecutive playoff series victories: 19, by 1980-1984 New York Islanders, spanning four consecutive Stanley Cup titles and five playoff seasons. This is a record for all North American professional sports franchises *Most comebacks from a 3-1 series deficit: 3 by the Vancouver Canucks *Teams to come back from a 3-0 series deficit: Toronto Maple Leafs (1942 over the Detroit Red Wings), New York Islanders (1975 over the Pittsburgh Penguins), Philadelphia Flyers (2010 over the Boston Bruins), L.A. Kings ( 2014 over the San Jose Sharks) See also * List of National Hockey League records (individual) * List of National Hockey League statistical leaders * List of NHL statistical leaders by country References Category:NHL